That's my Job
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: Prompt: Slice of Life - basically realism in normal life aspects. There's nothing out of the ordinary that happens in a character's life. Summary: A day in the life of Hermione Weasley- mother of two.


Before I had children I awoke to the sound of an alarm clock, now after having two beautiful babies I awoke to one of them waking up. Ron snored beside me still the deepest of sleepers I knew, rolling over and getting up I slipped on my slippers and wrapped myself in my housecoat. That was step one of my day the next was to make breakfast and get Hugo out of his crib, Rose who was four usually met me in the hallway. I made my way downstairs and Rose ran out of her room to hug my legs, scooping her up I carried her down the rest of the way and plopped her on a chair.

"Now Miss. Rose would you like pancakes or waffles this morning?" I took out the pan as she pondered her answer as well as all the ingredients.

"Jaffles!" I laughed at her response, of course she would pick Jaffles they were her favourite. I checked the time on the stove clock and turned back to Rose.

"Rosie can you go wake up your father please he needs to get ready for work and tell him to bring down your brother." I finished instructing Rose to find she had left already; it was her favourite chore of the day. I could hear her jumping on him and yelling.

"Wake up Daddy you have to go to work! Daddy!" She would yell that thrice in his ear before either he would get up or she would go to the bathroom, fill a cup with water, and pour it in his ear. Sure enough after the third time I heard water running in the bathroom. I chuckled to myself as I waved my wand to start the Jaffles and went to fetch the morning paper. Coming back inside with paper in hand I met my husband at the bottom of the stairs and took Hugo from his arms, Rose was standing behind him a giant smile playing across her face. I handed Ron both a towel and the paper as he sat down beside Rosie and I buckled Hugo into his highchair. The Jaffles were passed around and as I cut into Hugo's steam rose out. Jaffles are waffles with jam in the middle and are usually roasted over a fire, our stove worked well but I still preferred the good old fashioned fire-roasted kind. Ron finished breakfast and ran back up the stairs to get dressed; I waved my wand in that direction so it would tie his tie for his as he could never get it. Next I washed the jam off both my children's faces and released them to the living room. For whatever reason Rose would turn on the telly and sit exactly a foot from it to watch muggle morning cartoons. The Bugs Bunny and Tweety show was her favourite and always came on after what seemed to be Hugo's favourite, Inspector Gadget; I say what seemed to be because he only sat for that show for all the other shows he would be off in the corner playing by himself.

"Rose could you get any closer?" I asked sarcastically hoping she would back up, instead however she did indeed get closer, and I rolled my eyes as I walked into the room. I picked her up and sat her down on the couch then I left to clean the kitchen up from breakfast. As I was doing the dishes Ron trudged back down the stairs and smacked a kiss on each kid before giving me a hug and kiss goodbye.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered this into my ear every morning, I knew it was coming but it sent shivers down my spine every time.

"I love you too Ron." He always waited for my answer before disapparating even though he knew it would come just like it had yesterday and the day before and of course tomorrow. I was just finishing the dishes when the phone rang I looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Good morning Ginny!" I could hear someone crying in the background. "Is everything okay over there?"

"It's fine Hermione, Lily says she didn't get to say good bye to Harry but I watched him say goodbye to each of them. Anyways I was calling to make sure that everything is a go today?" Right, the four of us had planned a date night tonight and as every day Ginny would either bring the kids over here or I would bring my two to her house.

"Of course I was just going to get the kids dressed and we'll be right over. Did you ring Luna to remind her that she's watching the kids?" All the children would be in bed so often we had Luna come over and make sure that they stayed that way; Harry always insists that Teddy could handle it but its five kids and Ted's only ten.

"Yes I sent her an owl before I rang you; well I'll see you in a bit. Are you coming by Floo?"

"Yes I was planning on it why?"

"Oh well Harry called in a muggle to clean our chimney so it probably wouldn't be the best idea. You could apparate to the door?" I shook my head.

"No good Hugo's too young to side-along. When will your chimney be done?"

"He should be done in an hour or so." Just enough time to get everyone ready.

"Perfect, see you then Gin." I hung up the phone and shut the telly off just as Porky Pig was saying good bye. "Alrighty Rose can you go get dressed please?" I had set out clothes for her last night when Ron and I tucked her in, I picked up Hugo as she nodded and bolted upstairs. Once in Hu's room I set him down on the change table and undressed him, changed his diaper and got him into his jean overalls with a red t-shirt underneath. Just as I put him down something bumped into me from behind. Rose's shirt was stuck on her head and she couldn't pull it down, I laughed at her expense before reefing it down the rest of the way.

"Thank you Mommy!" I smiled in response and left them to play while I got dressed. From my closet I pulled forth a pair of boot-cut jeans and a red and gold striped blowy tank that I paired with black slip on flats. This was my life, wake up, feed my family, get ready for the day, and tackle it. Once I got going nothing stopped me, being a heroine as I have been called was easy I didn't have to do that every day; being a mother is entirely different, every day may have the same routine but the routine is different every day some unseen dilemmas pop up and I have to overcome them. That's my job, because I chose to be a Mom.


End file.
